


the only two who understand

by madammina



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being married to Firestorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only two who understand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farva5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farva5/gifts).



"Clarissa!" Caitlin shouted as soon as she entered Jitters. The older woman lifted up her head and waved. The crowd moved, ignoring the woman there as Caitlin made her way over to the seat. The beanery smelt heavenly, as usual. And Caitlin smiled at the now very familiar face. Clarissa Stein stood up as Caitlin approached and soon gave Caitlin a hug. 

"Caitlin, you look great. Please?" She asked gently. Caitlin obliged, twirling around in her new dress, the orange one with the 60's skirt and designs hemmed around the skirt and sleeves. "I'm not sure Orange is your color, but this dress makes it work. Though I wouldn't have worn anything as daring when I was your age."

"Thank you." Caitlin smiled. The Barista finished fighting through the crowds now and put Caitlin's traditional order down in front of her. The white chocolate s'more mocha coffee, black coffee was for work. This? This was time for friends. She also thanked her server before looking back at Clarissa. "So, how are you-" and then she broke out in giggles. Clarissa, frowning slightly, looked at Caitlin until Caitlin held up her own necklace. 

"Oh dear." Clarissa said through giggles of her own, and tried to demurely sip her coffee. It soon ended up spat out on the table in front of her. Clarissa's body continued to shake with silent but fading laughter as she mopped it up. "What are the odds that there are two atom necklaces in Central city?" 

"That does explain the 'We' Ronnie used when he gave it to me." Caitlin admitted, her own laughter fading. "I didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Oh no, sometimes it's hard over here with Martin. He's taken to watching action movies. He thinks I don't notice but-" She pursed her lips in a grandmother way. "He forgot to return Super 8 and I saw it listed on our library card list." She shook her head. "Do you think he would be mad if he got Star Wars for his birthday?"

"It's what got Ronnie interested in science, so I don't think so." Caitlin said with a shrug. "But not the most recent Star Trek. Though if he doesn't have Ronnie's memories, than you won't have to listen to the rants about how it's different from-"

"He watched the original series growing up. I'd still have to." Clarissa said as she sipped her coffee again. "What's Ronnie like this week?"

"He's been borrowing books on effects of Global Warming in Brazil." Caitlin said as she tasted her coffee. "I'm not sure if that is a random interest or-"

"We went to Brazil on our honeymoon. Oh, chin up. It wasn't that embarrassing." Clarissa gently poked Caitlin. "I spent my time on the beach, and he spent his time cataloguing species. Though I do not want that vacation for you." 

"We may end up going then, if he's getting books out." Caitlin sighed. "Why do you get the action movies and I get books on global warming? I know he's not dumber than me, but it's not something we are both into."

"Does he say 'we' when checking out the books?" Clarissa asked. Caitlin pursed her lips.

"I don't remember, I'll have to watch out for it." She shook her head, and then slowly took a sip of her coffee. "Okay, it's very good today. How-"

"Oh, I ordered for you." Clarissa admitted. "I saw that, er-"

"Barry was busy?" Caitlin offered. Clarissa nodded.

"Yes, that, er, Barry was busy. I figured you might be a little tied up due to that." She leaned in closer. "Tell Cisco that he might want to double check the suit's sustainability. It seams to tear rather easily and a coating of some sort of a lighter material may help out." 

"Will do." Caitlin whispered back, and soon the table fell into a small silence. 

"Thank you." Caitlin finally said. "I love Ronnie but-"

"You intended to marry one person, not two." Clarissa finished. "It's not any easier on this side. All of a sudden the man I knew for years, so set in his habits, has decided that he can forego one night of studying if it means taking me out. Which I don't mind, there are quite a few lovely restaurants around here that I hadn't known before, but-" She gave a small sigh. "I miss the man he used to be. And I missed when he referred to himself in singular."

"I KNOW, right?" Caitlin burst out. "Ronnie, I want your opinion on this dress. Not yours and STEIN'S opinion on this dress. Though, drawing off of your years of marriage, it probably works out better for me too."

"True." Clarissa admitted. "It's quite a life, isn't it?"

"Yes." Caitlin said, and then finished her coffee. 

Just as she put her cup down, her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi Iris! No, I'm here with Clarissa. If it can wait, I can... Oh. yes. That is bad. I'll go right now." She looked up. "Earth 1 breach. I need to go."

"Same time next week?"

"Of course." Caitlin ran around to hug the older woman. "See you then!" And she ran off.

And, with a smile, Clarissa Stein finally finished her coffee.


End file.
